My Answer
by whisperedthreats
Summary: Vaughn and Chelsea are happily married and expecting their first child. But when Vaughn's past comes back to haunt them, he has to make a life changing decision that completely turns their peaceful life around. Will he be able to get his old life back?
1. Lost In Thought

Chapter One: Lost In Thought

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, except that I had LOADS of fun writing this chapter. I personally find Chelsea X Vaughn REALLY cute. I'm trying desperately to marry him in my game, but as all HM: IOH players know. It's not gonna be easy. Ok this I just an introductory chapter. The plot will probably come in the next two chapters so sit tight k? Haha. Note that when I say 'seasons' I mean 'months'. As you all know, one season in HM is actually thirty days so yeah.  
**

Chelsea was still asleep.

It was three in the morning and Vaughn was awake, in the kitchen. He had a mug of black coffee in his hand and he was staring into it, trying to make sense of the infinite darkness. But to no avail. This darkness. It was very beautiful, yet it scared him. What if he were to fall into it? Would he keep falling? And if he died while he was falling, would he plunge into more darkness?

Yet the simplicity—the flawless dark surface was so beautiful. As lovely as the memories he shared with Chelsea, ever since the realization that he was truly in love with her. It was that simple, yet he'd taken so long to acknowledge that.

And as he took a sip, he shuddered and closed his eyes. He hated coffee, especially black coffee like this, but somehow he'd brought himself to make some. And as he felt the bitter night trickle down his throat, he felt somewhat satisfied.

"_Vaughn, I don't feel so good," Chelsea complained._

"_W-what's wrong Chelsea?" a note of panic in his voice as he sat down beside his new wife. Her bright sapphire eyes were pained and dull._

"_I don't know. I just feel…really bad," she said unhappily, "I've been feeling like this for a few days, but never as bad as today."_

_That unhappiness in her pretty eyes…Chelsea…he couldn't take it. He squeezed her hand. _

"_I'll get a doctor alright honey? You sit tight," and he was off. Vaughn had only one thing in his head and that was Chelsea's unhappy face. He wanted to see her smile, he wanted her to be happy and bubbly again._

_He wanted to alleviate her of her discomfort. He couldn't stand this._

_He practically dragged Dr. Trent in. Vaughn noticed that Chelsea was looking as queasy as before._

"_This doctor was on the island picking some herbs, so I got him to come here," said Vaughn, taking a seat beside Chelsea._

"_So how's Chelsea?"_

"_Miss…Chelsea was it? Let me ask you a few questions. How long have you been feeling like this?" asked the dark haired doctor._

"_It's…been a few days."_

"_I see…and today you feel exceptionally bad. Was there any prior vomiting?"_

"_Oh yes…every morning since last week."_

_Vaughn felt terrible. Chelsea had been sick for so long and he hadn't bothered to show any concern. How could he call himself a husband?_

"_Any other unusual occurrences?"_

"_Well…" Chelsea lowered her eyes, a blush spreading slowly across her cheeks. _

"_I'm late."_

"_For what?" asked Vaughn._

_Dr Trent smirked; Chelsea giggled._

"_Ah. And have you been feeling exceptionally lethargic and irritable?"_

"_Yes, yes! How did you know?"_

"_Then what's wrong with her?" snapped Vaughn. He wasn't angry. He was just frustrated that Chelsea was sick and it was probably his fault._

"_Aha. Precisely. You haven't fallen ill!"_

_Vaughn and Chelsea were sporting identical puzzled expressions._

"_You're pregnant! Congratulations! Both of you!" Dr Trent beamed._

Vaughn smiled to himself. That was right. He was going to be a father. He remembered Chelsea's bewildered face, but ever so pleased. He'd shouted something, just to confirm that he wasn't dreaming. He was so happy. They were to become parents.

Then their romantic nights together hadn't been in vain. Vaughn blushed at the memory of Chelsea's sleeping face, and everything else. She was beautiful that way.

But as he put Chelsea to bed, only half listening to her indignant protests that she had to harvest the eggplants, the jubilation slowly passed, and in its place came uneasy doubtfulness. Would be a good father? He wasn't even sure if he was being a good husband to Chelsea.

She was too nice to complain, so he would never know.

He was afraid. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to care for the kid well and give him a good childhood. He was afraid that his kid would be unhappy. Like him.

They'd only been married for little more than two seasons.

"Vaughn?" someone sounding very sleepy called.

He turned, and it was Chelsea, in her white cotton night gown. He'd gotten her that. Nothing skimpy, for he liked his women modest and conservative. She rubbed her eyes blearily.

"Oh it's you Chelsea," said Vaughn, trying to feign indifference. He didn't want her to worry or ask too many questions. He really did love her, but it was still hard for him to open up completely. He wanted to tell her so many things: how he felt about the prospect of becoming some kid's father, how he really and truly wanted to spend the rest of his life loving and taking care of her…

But he didn't know how.

She pulled up a chair and sat down beside him, giving him a wide, dreamy smile. It was so cute. He smiled inwardly. "You still up Vaughn?"

"Yeah…couldn't sleep."

"Thinking about yesterday?" she grinned warmly.

"Sort of," he said.

Vaughn thought she looked exceptionally pretty. She wasn't wearing her red bandana and she had her shoulder length chocolate brown hair down. He flushed. He wasn't used to this. To marriage. Even after two seasons. He wasn't used to having a pretty girl, namely his wife, look at him, like that.

Her hands travelled to his. They were rough and weathered. The hands of a labourer. The kind of hands he liked.

"Vaughn, is something wrong? You're brooding even more than usual."

And Vaughn noticed, she was beginning her transition from a bubbly, energetic little girl to a beautiful, mature woman. He wasn't sure if he liked this newfound maturity.

But it would be alright. After all, she still would be Chelsea. His Chelsea.

"I'm…worried. It's the kid," he said quietly, staring into his now stale coffee.

"Oh that? I'm sure everything'll be fine."

"It's just that…I didn't have any good memories of my childhood…I don't want my kid to feel the same way," Vaughn lowered his eyes.

Chelsea's gaze softened and she squeezed his hands. Her eyes emanated sympathy and love.

"Oh Vaughn…Honey, this kid's lucky to have you as his dad. You'll be fine. _We'll _be fine. I mean you'll love him very much, won't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about. As long as you love your kid with all your fault, everything will turn out alright."

There was definite truth to her words. But he wasn't comforted.

He said nothing. The foreboding of unsatisfactory fatherhood sat in the pit of his stomach like a rock.

"I'll make you porridge. Right now. How about that? I just cut some rice last week," Chelsea held his hand for a bit and spotted the coffee.

"Yuck! I thought you hated coffee," she took a sip and spat it out. Vaughn reminded himself to clean it up later.

"It's black…and stale. Needs sugar," commented Chelsea.

"Pregnant women shouldn't take caffeine," Vaughn said suddenly. Just the day before after he'd put Chelsea to bed, he'd visited Mirabelle and Julia.

He'd told them the good news, but not his own doubts.

Mirabelle then began rattling off the list of things he should and shouldn't do. And he randomly remembered one thing. And he'd repeated it to Chelsea just now.

Chelsea merely looked amused, "Ok…Vaughn?"

But he was lost in thought.

**How was it? Did you like it? If you did REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'd love to know what you think or if I should continue this fic. For all grammatical/punctuational errors etc, well…I'm a little lazy to proof read, but they shouldn't be too serious. Haha.**


	2. A Long Time Ago

Chapter Two: A Long Time Ago

**A/N: Woo hoo! OK I'm back with a new chapter. This one is going to be all about Vaughn's past. Yup, I'm sure you'd want to know all about our favourite 'enigmatic animal dealer'. Haha. Enjoy!**

Vaughn's father died when he was very young. Before he was even two years old. Thus, he had absolutely no memory of the time when his father was still alive. His mother had never mentioned much, only telling him that they'd been so happy together…

This was true of course. The first one to two years of his life had been filled with love and warmth. His parents had pampered him as much as they could. Especially his father. He was by nature a gruff, serious man, not unlike Vaughn, but it was very obvious that he had a soft spot for his baby son.

His mother had been a ravishing beauty. She was the daughter of a rich man. And this man had prided his lovely daughter over everything else. He loved his daughter to death and pampered her with frivolous luxuries. Thus Vaughn's mother grew up to love such things and despised those of lower status.

No one expected her to give up that life and submit herself to being a simple rancher's wife.

But the rancher and his mother loved each other so deeply; she was willing to sacrifice everything just to be with him.

Naturally, her father was enraged. He couldn't understand how his darling daughter, used to such luxuries, could be so content as to give her comfortable life up to be a poor rancher's wife. He threatened to disown her if she did not call off the marriage.

But she would not relent. Tearfully, she told her father that this rancher was her whole world and she would do anything for him. So she was disowned.

But she was still happy, for her rancher husband loved her, and she was pregnant with her first child. That was all that mattered. Vaughn's mother finally understood how one could be poor, yet ecstatically happy.

But her husband died not long after they wed. It had been a small, pitiful wedding with no one in attendance but the two of them. The wedding dinner had consisted of two bowls of egg soup and nothing more. Yet both of them were content. More than that in fact.

Vaughn's mother was devastated. She tried to put up a brave front for her son, but even he, at such a tender age could see the sadness in her eyes.

She remarried, but Vaughn never knew why. His stepfather was a merchant who sold his wares in the city. His income was able to make ends meet, but they had to scrimp and save in order to do that. So Vaughn's mother took to caring for the animals on the ranch, as her late husband had taught her. Vaughn's stepfather would then take them to the city and sell them to a wholesaler. And she taught Vaughn when he was older, so he grew to love animals, as well as ranching.

But his stepfather was far from a good man. Vaughn had no good memories of the time with his stepfather. He grew up in misery, in hatred and abuse. He had nary a happy memory. Perhaps one or two with his mother, but nothing more.

He could only remember his stepfather shouting at him to do chores while he lazed on the couch. He could only remember his stepfather hitting him for no reason, while his mother sobbed in a corner. She never stopped him, and Vaughn didn't understand why. But he still loved his mother very much and when that man hit her, he would feel murderous.

Not so strangely, he had all his happy memories when his stepfather was away in the city. He would stay over there once a week, much to Vaughn's relief. On other days he would be lazing around at home, barking orders at him and his mother, driving them over the edge. Yet somehow, he managed to provide a steady income supplemented by the ranch.

Vaughn couldn't help but wonder what his mother saw in him.

He remembered vividly his first happy memory. He had felt so at peace with himself. He'd seen his mother smile. It had been such a lovely smile.

"_It's good Ma!"_

_His mother had made him a bowl of plain porridge. It was a luxury his stepfather would never have allowed. Vaughn was probably only about seven then. He'd seen the one and only photo they'd taken as a family six years ago._

_His father and his mother leaning close to each other, his mother holding a small boy in her lap. His mother had been so…beautiful. And when he saw her now…his heart would break._

_He turned to grin bravely at his mother as he wolfed down the porridge. It was truly the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted. She'd smiled so radiantly. Yet tears were streaming down her thin cheeks._

Vaughn remembered his favourite time of the day had been evening. He still liked it. He would return to the barn and surround himself with the animals. His mother would be there with him, brushing the animals. He remembered that they had a sheep, two cows, a chicken and a horse.

The sheep was called Puffy and he supplied wool. The cows were called Dotty and Maisy and his mother would milk them every morning to churn butter and make cheese. The horse was called Candy and she was retired. She merely needed to peacefully live out the rest of her days in the stables. The chicken didn't have a name, but she was reared for her eggs and nothing else.

The animals were truly his only friends and he supposed they were much easier to talk to than humans who could be like his stepfather. They listened, patient, and were never critical. They never yelled at him. So he loved them.

But his favourite confidante was Candy the horse.

Candy was an old mare. His father's mare. Even in her old age, she was as delicate as a flower, almost like a filly. She carried herself with a sort of elegance and dignity. She was a noble old horse. Yet she exuded a sort of motherly warmth, the sort his mother did and Vaughn found himself more than content to sit on the straw-covered floor, leaning against her leg: the one with a white sock and just talk to her.

He could go on that way.

But Candy, being an old horse died not long after. Vaughn was distraught. She was gone. He still had the other animals, but he had never felt more alone after her death.

And to add to the tragedy, his mother died two months later of pneumonia. She had been nursing a bad cold, sometimes coughing up blood for a few weeks. Vaughn begged her to see a doctor, but she thought nothing of the cold, saying that it would go away in the end.

Vaughn's life was falling apart. His stepfather had gained custody of him, much to their distaste.

Frustrated at being saddled with a child, Vaughn's stepfather wasted no time manifesting a torture chamber in his life. Yet he did this all legally. He threw out the animals and cooked the chicken, just to spite Vaughn.

Vaughn wallowed in this cruel misery. He locked himself in his room, trying to forget it all, trying to shut it all out. He was going to starve himself to death. Then he'd be able to join his parents, Candy and maybe the unnamed chicken.

He began to bottle his emotions and he would have a hard time opening up long after that.

**OK! There's more to this chapter. I'd really like to add it in, but…just because! Again, pay no heed to any grammatical/punctuation errors. They appeared purely because of my neglect. Haha. Ok this chapter was totally clichéd but still…I kinda enjoyed writing it. Do tell me what you think in a review. I'll feel encouraged XD**


	3. Before He Came

Chapter 3: Before He Came

**A/N: Oh dear. I just realized that I've made a HUGE mistake. In his fourth Yellow Heart Event, Vaughn told Denny that he never knew his family. And in the last chapter I wrote **_**all about his family. **_**In fact, this whole story is based on the whole 'past coming back to haunt him' thing. The only way I can justify this inconsistency is that he was lying to Denny. Perhaps he still didn't want to open up to someone other than his wife? But they seemed pretty serious then…hmm…hope you'll be able to humour me and just go along with this story!**

_Today, his stepfather would be out of the house for the entire day. He had business in town. Vaughn was more than happy to be home alone. He had been ordered to clean the entire house as well as clear out the barn._

_Vaughn had no intention of doing any of that. Even if he did, he wouldn't have any energy left to do it._

_He found some slightly stale bread and took it outside to the veranda to chew. He was hungry. He'd locked himself in his room for four days without food anyway, only sneaking out to use the bathroom and drink from the tap._

_The sun had set a long time ago. Vaughn sat on the veranda, drinking some leftover carrot stew his stepfather had cooked. It was also filled with vegetables. It wasn't for him of course. It was delicious, but Vaughn hated to admit it. He swore he would never touch another carrot for as long as he lived. Or perhaps any vegetables. And soon, he fell asleep. He slept soundly, the night air gently caressing his cheek._

"_YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" _

_Vaughn woke with a start. He found himself facing his fuming stepfather. The man pulled him to his feet roughly._

"_WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO DO?" he bellowed._

_Vaughn gave him the most defiant stare he could muster. The man saw the loaf of bread._

"_HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM ME?"_

_And in his frenzied tirade he clenched his fist and landed a blow to Vaughn's face. The impact sent him reeling. Vaughn lay in a heap on the dew-wet grass, dazed._

"_Hey you! Get away from him!"_

_It was a girl, about Vaughn's age. Vaughn looked up, unaware that his nose was broken. In fact his face felt rather numb. He was oblivious to the blood that had trickled onto the ground._

_She was very pretty. Blond ponytail. Light blue eyes. Halter-top. _

_But she looked positively furious. _She must be very brave_, thought Vaughn admiringly. "How could you hit him like that? He's just a kid!" she yelled at the man, her fists clenched. _

"_Why you—little wretch! It's none of your business!" and his stepfather yanked her ponytail. The girl shrieked in pain._

"_Let her go!" yelled Vaughn, infuriated. She was just a little girl! How could he treat her like that._

"_Mister! Let my daughter go this instant!"_

_A portly woman rushed forth and pulled the girl away from his stepfather. Vaughn could see she was trying very hard not to cry. She really was brave._

"_Julia! What happened?!"_

"_That man! He hit that boy so hard…he's bleeding—and I just had to stop him Mom!" cried Julia indignantly._

"_That…boy?" Julia's mother asked. Sniffing, Julia pointed at Vaughn._

"_Come here sweetheart," the woman smiled kindly. She seemed alright. Better than his stepfather at least. Warily, Vaughn got to his feet and staggered to her._

_The woman placed an arm protectively around his shoulder. "I'm taking him to live with me sir. Are you alright with this sir?" The woman's tone was low._

"_Bah do what you want. Just don't bother me," Vaughn's stepfather snorted and stormed into the house._

_So Vaughn came to live with Julia and Mirabelle._

_They were more like family to him than anything else. They ran an animal store. Vaughn was overjoyed. He loved animals. He contented himself with sitting in the barn where the cows were kept, sometimes the sheep pen and sometimes the chicken coops._

_The soft animal noises filled him with peace and wonder. He began to relax once more._

_But Julia and Mirabelle insisted that he talk to them. So he tried his best to open up. Julia was extremely energetic, much to Vaughn's annoyance. But she was very kind to him and slowly he warmed to her._

_To him at thirteen, she was a lovely apparition in a halter top. He thought perhaps there was more to his feelings for her…but soon he realized she was more of an older sister to him._

_Mirabelle was a kindly woman who loved him as much as she loved her daughter. She seemed to be determined to provide him with a proper childhood. And Vaughn was grateful for that._

"Vaughn?"

He looked up from his packing. Tomorrow, he would have to get up early and go to town to receive the shipment of chickens that had just come in.

"Mirabelle?"

"Vaughn. We've decided. Julia and I are moving to a new island. We're setting up an animal store there. And if you want, you can remain our animal dealer, but you'll have to get there by boat from the city…"

"I…need to think about it."

"That's fine. I'm leaving a map on your table. You can join us anytime. I'm pressing you or anything, but I'm appointing a new animal dealer if we run out of animals there. Is that ok with you?"

"I…understand…"

"One more thing: the city council is going to demolish your father's ranch. I'm sorry, but we can't do anything about it."

"…"

"And…I've sold off this house, and our store. We needed some capital. You'll need to stay in the city. Here's some money for the rent—"

"It's alright. I can…manage."

"I'm sorry I'm only telling you this now…"

"That's…fine."

They left two days later. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

It was then that he realized that he missed them. The two people who had cared for him since he was young. If he didn't go soon, he would never be able to see them again…and he didn't want that. It was strange…he had always thought himself a loner. He'd always thought that he'd enjoy being all alone, with no one to constantly pester him to have his vegetables…

He would go to this Sunny Island. But he wanted to take one last look…

His stepfather had forsaken his father's ranch. Vaughn stood before it, for the first time in twelve years. It was a shell of its former self. It was literally falling apart. A draught was blowing into its broken windows, no doubt from a burglary. It was completely devoid of warmth. It stood there, in all its desolate glory.

Quietly, he ascended the porch, and smiled as it creaked in protest. He was home. Finally. He looked out from the veranda. The overgrown grass grappling with weeds, wet with moonlit dew.

_He remembered sitting here, on this very porch on the wooden boards beside his mother's rocking chair, when his stepfather was in town. He remembered her lovely face…lined with unhappiness and exhaustion._

_And only when the gray clouds parted to reveal the moon, did her face light up._

"_Your father proposed to me right here, under a full moon, you know? A full moon even brighter than this one…"_

_Vaughn had squeezed her hand. She'd smile, and tears would yield…and he'd cry too._

Vaughn pushed open the door. It creaked noisily and finally opened. The entire house had a musty smell to it, probably from the rotting wood. It was rather pungent. Vaughn tried not to inhale.

Layers of dust upon the wooden floor muffled his footsteps.

Dust and grime lay upon every surface.

But yet, nothing had changed. Everything was in its rightful place. Vaughn felt…nostalgic.

He wanted to go upstairs, but something, probably parts of the rafters that had yielded to termites, had fallen and obstructed the stairs.

Resignedly, he went to the kitchen. It was dark there, faintly illuminated by the moonlight. He caught sight of the aged cooking pot his mother had once made porridge with, and he thought he could nearly smell it, right there in the derelict kitchen.

He found the back door, hanging from its hinges.

So he stepped, once more, into the night air. There they were, all rotting and falling into various states of disrepair. The barn, the stables, the coop…

Vaughn gave the stable doors a gentle shove and they fell to his feet with a muffled clang. He examined the hinges. They were badly rusted. The paint, its colour now impossible to distinguish, was peeling and moldy. He stepped over the doors carefully and the scent of stale hay wafted into his nostrils.

Candy...had loved it.

He sat there for a long time, in a patch of moonlight by the stable window. He didn't want to do anything…not even think.

He just wanted to sit there, forever, alone.

**Personally, I quite liked this chapter, since it was rather tragic if you ask me. But then again, I didn't re-read it. I hate re-reading the things I write because once I do this, I almost always find it extremely unsatisfactory and I force myself to redo the whole thing. And I simply **_**abhor **_**doing that. Do tell me what you think. Alright, don't worry, as promised, the plot will come in the next chapter.**


	4. A Fall Morning

Chapter 4: A Fall Morning

**A/N: OK sorry guys for that short 'hiatus'. I just had to have a moment to think about how to insert the plot. It was rather hard, after all that Vaughn's tragic past stuff. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to do this particular part of the plot in parts. This is only the first part of the events of the first plot-important day. This is a rather short chapter, but still…enjoy! Notice the part in italics is actually the first time Chelsea and Vaughn meet. You may not see it, but there's some hidden significance in it. Actually, I'm not very sure if I see it myself. Oops. Haha.**

"_Can I come in?"_

_Chelsea left her half-eaten bowl of cereal on the table and got up to answer the door. It was only six in the morning. Who would call on her so early?_

"_Um…ok?"_

_A young man strode in. He was handsome, yes. He seemed to be some sort of cowboy. His silver fringe covered one of his eyes, and they were a lovely dark fuchsia. He pulled his ten gallon hat down to cover his covered eye for some reason._

_He studied her intently with those eyes, and it brought colour to her cheeks. He was trying his very best to intimidate her for some reason, but…it wasn't working._

"_The name's Vaughn. I'm the animal dealer here. Just wanted to say hello. See you around."_

_And as quickly as he had come, he left, leaving Chelsea positively intrigued._

Chelsea opened her eyes. She could hear Vaughn's rhythmic breathing. He was asleep, on the bed behind hers. They considered buying a double bed so they'd be able to sleep beside each other, but Chen didn't have those in stock at the moment.

They'd have to make do. But their separate single beds were more than enough to accommodate two people…

Chelsea sat up, her hand subconsciously travelling to her flat stomach. She stroked it gently. She was pregnant. There was a child inside her. A growing little child. Vaughn's child. Her child. She got up.

Quietly, she tiptoed to Vaughn's bedside. He was fast asleep, in his plain blue pyjamas, his blanket had been tossed unceremoniously onto the floor and he was shivering. It _was _a cool Fall night after all. He had one arm over his head and his silver fringe was parted so she could see both of his eyes. It was strange, not seeing him in his ten gallon hat, even if they had been married for two seasons.

Chelsea bent down and picked up the blanket. Clutching it to her chest, she climbed in beside him and cuddled up to him, as close as possible. Gently, she covered them with the blanket, shrouding them in its warmth.

Chelsea pressed her cheek against Vaughn's warm arm. He rolled onto his side and threw his other arm over her. She snuggled up to him, pressing her face into his warm chest. He was rather…fit, so his chest was hard. She adjusted herself properly so that Vaughn was holding her in his arms.

And she lay there, content in his embrace.

"Chelsea?"

Someone had whispered in her ear. She nearly fell out of bed. But thankfully there were a pair of strong, secure arms to prevent that.

She looked up towards the sours of the voice. A pair of widened dark fuchsia eyes. Vaughn seemed to be blushing. He also hadn't seemed to notice that he was still holding her.

"Vaughn…" she sat up, and Vaughn did so as well.

"What are you…doing here? In my bed?" he asked sheepishly, not daring to look up at her.

Chelsea thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever heard from him. He was so shy, yet so loving and she loved that about it.

She threw her arms around his neck, making him blush harder. And she pressed her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled of fresh bales of hay, and the periwinkle scented soap he used.

"Don't I belong here? Beside you Vaughn?"

He smiled, and he pressed his nose into her hair.

"Maybe…we shouldn't sleep apart anymore," he suggested, but rather nervously.

Chelsea flashed her widest, dreamiest grin. She knew he liked seeing that. "That's a great idea Vaughn! I'd…like that."

"Let's have breakfast. I'll make something for you," with that, he jumped out of bed and made a beeline for the kitchen.

That was her Vaughn. He was never comfortable with revealing his feelings, not even with her. He'd always change the subject whenever they were concerned. Chelsea knew she had to be patient with him. He'd open up eventually. She was sure.

Slowly, she got up and made both their beds. Then she proceeded to the kitchen and sat down at the dining table, watching appreciatively as her husband walked around, rummaging in the fridge, in his pyjamas.

Chelsea could never have imagined the Vaughn of three years ago in her kitchen in his pyjamas, searching for ingredients to fix their breakfast.

She couldn't imagine him sleeping so soundly in the bed behind her. She couldn't imagine being so madly in love with him. She couldn't imagine herself feeling so safe in his arms.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it," Vaughn placed a plate of scrambled eggs before her. And he lowered his eyes, and colour rushed into his cheeks. He mumbled, "Mirabelle told me pregnant women should get enough protein…"

Chelsea beamed and tucked in. It was delicious. Truly.

"I love it Vaughn," she said, feeling herself blush. At once, genuine delight lit up his face. Taciturn, stoic Vaughn. It was strange to see him…delighted. But yet Chelsea wanted to see that look again and again. She would never tire of it.

Vaughn sat down, facing her, still not looking up and blushing very hard. He picked at his eggs.

Chelsea knew exactly what to do. Her hands travelled to his and she squeezed them. She stood up and leaned over and kissed him very tenderly on the lips.

She pulled away gently. She noticed he was gripping her hands very tightly.

And he was looking rather shocked. His gaze softened.

"Chelsea…" was all he could muster.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I—" he began.

Vaughn got up abruptly. He ran to the dresser, grabbed his work clothes and literally threw himself into the bathroom. He got changed in less than a minute and before she knew it, he was out of the house, heading for Mirabelle's store as though his life depended on it.

Chelsea sighed. Poor Vaughn. Was it really so hard for him to express his feelings? But then again, it _was _rather adorable.

She got up, and closed the front door.

**Bet I got you guys good didn't I? A full chapter of Vaughn X Chelsea fluff. I absolutely ADORED this chapter. I really enjoyed writing the part with Chelsea cuddling up to Vaughn. And I also liked it when she just planted one on him just like that. And he was so shocked that he had to run out of the house. Priceless, I tell you! Alright, I'll leave you fangirls to your fantasies. Be sure to tell me about them XD**


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: OK, this has got to be the lamest chapter title ever. Like, I think one of the introductory scenes in IoH had the same title. Alright, back to the plot. **_**Who **_**precisely is this unexpected visitor? Sorry about that mini-hiatus, was a bit lazy and busy with homework. Does that even make sense? Thanks for reading you guys!**

**

* * *

**"_Ok everyone, the crops have been judged…" began Felicia, looking as pleased as ever._

_Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. Would Chelsea win? Would she win the glory for Sunny Island?_

"_Aaaaand the winner of this year's Spring Crop Festival is…Chelsea!"_

_Chelsea jumped into the air, obviously delighted. She was beaming as Felicia handed her the Wonderful she had won._

_Vaughn watched, smiling furtively. Was it even possible for a human being to be this happy just because they won a competition? Perhaps he could learn a thing or two from this new rancher. Happiness…he supposed it would be good if he could feel it all the time._

_He watched her dart around to everyone, receiving their congratulations, all the while grinning so brightly that even he just had to smile. And then she darted over to him…_

_What to say? What to say?_

"_Wow, your hard work paid off."_

"_Thanks Vaughn!" she smiled sweetly, and she was off again._

_Vaughn smiled, and watched._

He burst into Mirabelle's store, panting. He was still blushing slightly, and unfortunately for him, Julia saw it.

"Oooh Vaughn! You're blushing! Did you do anything with Chelsea that we should know about?" Julia poked him gently in the chest.

Vaughn flushed even harder. In fact, he was beginning to perspire now. Julia laughed. "You did, didn't you?"

"N-no..." he stammered, trying as hard as possible to regain his composure. Vaughn found it very easy to keep his feelings to himself, but when Chelsea…_intruded_ like she did…he couldn't help but lose his cool. And he found it very hard to regain it. Very hard indeed.

Thus presently, he was vulnerable to Julia's probing questions.

"He definitely did," smiled Mirabelle from the counter.

"I-I did not!"

"_Sure _you didn't," Julia nodded.

"Alright Julia, stop teasing him," Mirabelle said gently.

"OK Mom. Any way, how's Chelsea?"

"Uh…pregnant?"

_What kind of idiot says that anyway?! _Vaughn cursed himself inwardly. He looked away. Julia seemed to be stifling a _lot _of laughter.

"I…see," she said, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"I'm going to take care of this week's shipment," he said as coldly as he could. He wasn't _really _angry at Julia, just frustrated that she was making a fool out of him.

"Ooh you ticked him off Julia," said Mirabelle.

"It doesn't matter," Julia said loudly, obviously so that he could here, "it's not like he could be angry at me anyway."

Vaughn bit his lip and he went into the livestock house. He counted the number of chickens that had arrived, then he fed the cows (there weren't any shipments this week) and then he counted the sheep. Hm. He had never done that in his sleep.

"Welcome!" he heard Julia chirp.

And he heard a voice. An old man probably. He had an accent, the kind high-society folks would have. Vaughn didn't like it.

"I'm looking for…Adelie's boy," the old man said.

"Adelie's boy? What's his name?" he heard Julia query.

"I—don't know. He's my grandson. My daughter, Adelie's son."

Adelie! That was his mother's name. Vaughn bit his lip. And this old man…must be his grandfather. Whatever this man wanted, it was probably something bad.

Fragmented thoughts rushed through his head. He was getting very dizzy. His grandfather…Adelie…his mother…no…it couldn't…

Vaughn needed to get home. He needed Chelsea now. He needed to take her into her arms. What was going to happen? He had to go before Julia and Mirabelle found out who the old man was talking about.

Vaughn strode swiftly out from the animal house, oblivious to the fact that his hat had fallen off.

He made his way to the door. He caught sight of his grandfather from the corner of his eye. Rheumy-eyed. Impeccably neat. Power suit. Businessman from the city. Trouble.

But the old man stopped him.

"Do you know Adelie's—" began the old man.

"No," Vaughn said explicitly. He pushed open the door. He was nearly out…

His grandfather grabbed his shoulder. He flinched.

"What the—? Geroff! Geroff!"

The man was staring at him. Vaughn couldn't move. The man had such a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Those eyes…Adelie's eyes…"

"WHAT?" cried Julia.

"_Let go_!" Vaughn shoved the man, more roughly than he'd like though. And he stormed out the store.

Vaughn slammed the door shut behind him. His head was pounding. _Chelsea Chelsea Chelsea. _Where _was _she anyway?

He looked around the house. It was practically empty. Just his luck.

Vaughn smashed his fists onto the kitchen counter and bit his lip. And it bled. What was happening? What the hell was happening?

His grandfather had some how found him. What did the old geezer want with him anyway? Hadn't he disowned his mother a long time ago?

He had never even seen Vaughn in his life before. Whatever it was, Vaughn knew, it wouldn't be good news.

"Vaughn? You're home early."

And two seconds later, he had bundled Chelsea into his arms and he was taking in her scent. Chelsea's scent. It was so unimaginably calming that his head had stopped throbbing.

He released her, and lowered his eyes.

"What's wrong Vaughn—hey you're bleeding."

"Where were you?" he asked in a low voice.

"Bathroom. Why?" she dabbed his lip with a paper towel.

"No…it's nothing…" his head had started spinning again. He just felt so insecure, knowing that his grandfather had found him. Knowing that his old life was back.

"Vaughn. Honey, you can tell me anything," Chelsea took his hands in hers and squeezed them gently, her blue eyes wide with love and concern. She knew he liked this.

"I'm alright…Chelsea, just talk to me."

"Huh?"

"Chelsea—my head really hurts. I—don't know what to do," Vaughn held on to her arms, looking very queasy.

"Let's sit down." She helped him settle onto the sofa, where he began massaging his forehead.

"Go on Chelsea, ramble on about something…tell me about your day. I'll feel better."

Chelsea nodded uneasily. She was worried about him, but she'd really like to make him feel better.

"Oh yes. I was watering the eggplants today when this old gentlemen in a suit came up to me—"

Vaughn got up suddenly. He was dead serious. "He was looking for Adelie's boy wasn't he?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

Vaughn swallowed. He felt a migraine coming on. "That's because _I'm _Adelie's boy. Adelie…was my mother. And that man, is my grandfather."

The doorbell rang. "I'll bet it's him," said Vaughn.

"Let's just ignore it then," Chelsea held his hand. That old man really seemed to bother Vaughn a lot. She'd never seen him so unhappy…so confused before.

"No. Just…let him in."

"Please come in. The door's not locked," Chelsea raised her voice.

"Boy! Vaughn! There you are!"

Vaughn stood up. "What do you want?"

"I brought your hat—"

"Leave it there and get lost," Vaughn shouted.

"Vaughn, I need to talk to you—"

"I told you to get lost!" Vaughn yelled hotly.

"Vaughn. Please, I need you to listen," the old man implored.

"Well I don't want—"

"Vaughn," Chelsea took his hand in hers once more, "he's here anyway. And you wanted to let him in. Let's hear him out ok?"

"Vaughn, who are you to this rancher?" his grandfather asked quietly.

"She's my wife," Vaughn answered gruffly.

"Another penniless rancher. You're just like your mother."

"Shut up!"

"Vaughn, calm down," Chelsea squeezed his palm.

Vaughn took deep breaths. This man…he really wanted to kill him. He just barged in here and started insulting Chelsea and his mother. Just who did he think he was? He'd disowned his mother anyway. He couldn't boss him around.

"Vaughn. I need you right now. I'm not getting any younger and I have no one to succeed my business. You're the heir to my entire company and I—"

"Forget it. I'm not interested."

"Please Vaughn. I'm begging you here. I'd rather die than sell this company. It's my life's work!"

"Well you should," Vaughn said darkly.

"Maybe you should have thought twice about disowning my mother. You have no idea how she suffered with my stepfather."

"Stepfather? Wasn't she with that idiot rancher?"

"Shut it. Shows how much you know."

"Vaughn. Show some respect," Chelsea said quietly.

"Look Vaughn. I'm sorry alright. I loved your mother more than anything else. And by marrying that…rancher, she was throwing away her life. And I couldn't take it."

"Look, sir. I'm not interested. Never will be. Please leave," Vaughn had calmed down considerably.

"No. Please Vaughn. You're the only one—"

"Vaughn. You should consider it you know." Chelsea had gotten up.

"W-what?"

"Your mother was supposed to inherit that business. As her son, it's your duty to receive it. I know, it's going to be hard. But I'll always support you," Chelsea was smiling gently.

Vaughn's eyes widened. She was still smiling angelically. He felt his heart soften. His mother…would have wanted it. And he had Chelsea. Perhaps, she was right.

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Really Vaughn? When can you give me an answer?" the man's entire face lit up. And for once, he didn't look that old.

"Where do you stay? I'll look for you there after I've made a decision."

"The Island H-Hotel," the man seemed to be unable to contain himself.

"Alright."

The old man turned to Chelsea and smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you young lady. I…apologise for insulting you earlier. Vaughn has his mother's temper and obstinacy. A few words from you and he changed his mind. You…are quite remarkable, I must say."

"It's alright," Chelsea grinned.

"I'll take my leave then," the old man turned and left the house.

* * *

**Whoa whoa whoa! So Vaughn is the heir to a multi million dollar corporation?? Do things get any crazier? And he actually is going to think about it! Does he know what he's in for?? Ok WAAAYYY too many rhetorical questions. Well fangirls. Do you want him to say yes? DO YA??? **

**LATEST (1/5/10): For all the latest on _My Answer_, please visit my profile. **


	6. My Answer

**A/N: OMG. I decided to update after all. I mean I can't just leave you guys hanging? Not when you've been reviewing so fervently! Well, this is really the last chapter I am going to leave you with. Then I'm really going on hiatus until say, the end of the year? But **_**My Answer**_** hasn't ended yet! Hopefully, this chapter ties up a few more losoe ends. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: My Answer

* * *

He had his answer.

It was three in the morning. And he was ready. He was fully dressed in his work clothes. He was going out.

He strode to Chelsea's bed. She was asleep, one hand on her flat stomach. He wondered when he would be able to see the first signs of his child.

He clasped his own gloved hand over hers. She felt so warm. Vaughn's gaze softened. Tenderly, he slid his hand over her stomach, and found that it wasn't so flat after all. Right in the middle, there was a tiny little bump.

He couldn't help smiling.

His hand lay on the shallow bump, relishing the warmth. It gave him courage. It would be for them. Chelsea, the child, and him. It would be for their future.

Vaughn straightened. And he walked out the door.

* * *

The old man was wearing striped, silk pyjamas when he answered the door.

He had initially opened his mouth to yell at him for waking him at such an ungodly hour, but when he saw who it was; he immediately broke into a huge smile.

His entire demeanour changed. He became welcoming, warm and fatherly, praising Vaughn for being so prompt in reporting his decision. Vaughn thought it was absolutely revolting and he began hating the man even more.

Vaughn found himself seated in the man's suite, and staring into a pair of ominous, rheumy eyes.

Vaughn shifted himself in the too-soft armchair he was supposed to be 'ensconced' in. He didn't like it. Real furniture should be like the tough, wooden armchair at home, not some poofy sofa for pansies.

"Well Vaughn…boy, what do you say?"

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?" the old man smiled. Vaugh could sense a hint of irritation.

"Boy. Don't keep calling me that."

"Oh my, of course. My mistake…"

There was an awkward pause, and Vaughn adjusted himself in his squashy chair. Fed up, he decided to stand up.

"Where are you going?" the old man asked in alarm.

"No where. I can't stand the chair, that's all."

"I see. Well, boy—Vaughn are you ready to give me your answer?"

"My answer huh?"

_For Ma. For Chelsea. For that kid. For us. For my family. But…would it be worth it? _

The old man would teach him the ways of the corporate businesses. He wouldn't be an animal dealer anymore. He would become a businessman. He didn't like that prospect. But it was for the people he loved most.

"Yes. I'll do it."

The old man made a wheezing noise and clutched his chest, his eyeballs rolling up. The man was smiling, grinning in pure ecstasy, revealing rows of yellowing dentures.

He composed himself, made himself a glass of water and sat down once again, all the while smiling.

"T-thank you…Vaughn."

Vaughn did not reply. He had a very strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Foreboding_, in other words. He wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

He watched the old man get up and rummage in some of his drawers. He returned with a sheet of paper and a pen. He set the paper carefully on the glass table, ironing it with his hand meticulously several times.

The paper had many words printed on it.

Vaughn leaned down to read. _Damn, he was never good with reading and words and all that. He had Chelsea and Julia for that._

"Transferral…of…assets?" he read aloud.

"Yes Vaughn, I am going to transfer all my assets to your name. From the moment you sign this contract, you will be the rightful owner of my entire company," his grandfather explained, sounding very satisfied, rather like a cat which had finished a particularly succulent meal.

"R-really?" Vaughn was rather overwhelmed. _An entire company!_

"But of course, there are some conditions."

"What kind of conditions?" Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

"Very minor ones. They won't affect your life. You won't even know they're there. That kind of conditions," the man smiled. Vaughn thought he had started looking rather nervous.

Vaughn took the contract and stared at it. He looked uneasily up at the man.

"What if I sign and I don't comply?"

"You'll have the law after you," the old man said.

Vaughn flinched. _All parties must comply in accordance…shall be rendered invalid and/or illegal under breach of terms…_

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_

Vaughn swallowed and pretended that he understood what he was reading.

"Can I take this home to discuss with my wife?"

"You already gave me your answer didn't you? What difference will it make? I say, sign it here."

Vaughn nodded slowly. He tried to scrape the document once more. _Suitable marital union…_what did that mean? And this one: _…arranged living quarters in the convenient vicinity of the corporation…_

Did it mean they had to move? Vaughn wasn't sure.

He couldn't let the old man think he was illiterate! He couldn't let the old man have a reason to belittle him.

He lifted the pen in his hand and focused himself on the dotted line under the sea of words.

He could practically see the old man on the edge of his seat, sucking in air as he watched him.

The pen nib hovered precariously over the line. _My answer. I said yes. I should just go ahead. I'm his grandson…he wouldn't do anything bad._

_

* * *

_"_Ma? Didn't Gramps love you? How come he never comes to see you?"_

"_Your grandfather is a very busy man. He doesn't have the time."_

"_Is he a very rich man? What kind of rancher is he?"_

_Ma would laugh. And tears would gather in her eyes. I always thought she was crying because she was laughing. But now I know, it was because of something entirely different._

"_He isn't a rancher, sweet. He's a businessman."_

"_Are businessmen very rich?"_

"_Some; your grandfather is."_

"_What about Pa? Was Pa rich?"_

"_No he wasn't. But he was very happy."_

_I always noticed how Ma's voice would lower and how she would look in the other direction whenever I asked her about Pa._

"_What's being rich like Ma?"_

"_Being rich isn't a good thing. It makes you greedy and self-absorbed. That's why your Pa wasn't rich like your grandfather. He wanted to be happy."_

* * *

And painfully slowly, Vaughn began to sign.

* * *

**Once again, I didn't bother to do a spell check, grammar check or any kind of check for that matter. I wrote this at 11.19 pm and you people are going to like it. Bye for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. (If you people actually review, I might update sooner. Really! I'm like that XD but rest assured, I'm going to finish this fic. I SWEAR.) And can you actually believe I dug up my Dad's old copy of _Contract Law _for this? Geez.  
**


End file.
